


The Silence of Pain

by DelicateSpore20



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Grief, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Misunderstood, Oral, Regret, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateSpore20/pseuds/DelicateSpore20
Summary: You've lived in Derry, Maine your whole life. You were sweet to everyone, and maybe that's why Henry Bower's decided to open up to?





	1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I approached the steps to the school, another day, another year. While trotting up the steps, my shoes clacked against the cement. I was adorned in a pair of capris, and a tank top. The maroon color fitting my pale skin, and bringing out my green eyes. My best friend laced her arm in mine as we made our way down the hall, I had many friends this year. It didn't surprise me since I was mainly the nicest person, I had a hard time seeing people in pain. I was so sweet that even Greta the bully couldn't pick on me, which was nice. 

I held my breath as we passed the Bower's gang, they ate people like me for breakfast. As per usual, they ignored me. Except, Henry Bower's who watched as I passed. I felt my hands become sweaty, of course I chose to crush on the head of the group. I wasn't for sure what I saw in him, he was a horrible human being. However, just the softness of his eyes drew me in. I knew he had to be a kind person deep down, and I mean very deep down. 

I didn't realize Stacy had been trying to talk to me, "Hello? Are you in there?" she snapped her fingers and I blinked. "I'm so sorry." I rubbed her arm, and she rolled her eyes. "It's fine, just try and listen." she began talking again, something about Richie Tozier. She had crushed on him since pre-k, and was wanting to know how to talk to him. "Stacy, I may be older than you, but I've never had a boyfriend." I answered apologetically. 

She pouted her bottom lip trembling, my one weakness. "Fine, I'll talk to him for you." I rolled my eyes, the one defiance I held above her. She squealed hugging me, and I couldn't suppress the smile that came right after. "Don't make me sound too desperate!" she called, waving her manicured fingers at me. She'd owe me for this one, although I was nice, I was also a very shy person. 

I searched the hall, trying to spot the foul mouthed lover boy. I finally spotted him, a few feet away from the gang themselves. I gulped, and made my way through the crowd. Being sure not to look at their gang this time, I reached his locker. He pushed his glasses up as I approached, looking around as if I were lost. I clasped my hands together, and teetered on my toes. "Hey, Richie." I greeted, putting on my best smile. 

"Uh, are you lost?" he questioned, looking above my head. I giggled, he was dorky. "No, listen I have to tell you something." I admitted, feeling my face heat. Christ, I wasn't even the one who liked him, and I was blushing. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms with a smirk. "Stacy-" I began, and he waggled his eyebrows. "You mean, Stacy." he made a motion of a female outline, and thrust towards it. I audibly gagged, "Gross. But, yes Stacy. She likes you, and wants to know if you'd go out with her?" I hurriedly asked. 

He blinked hard, waiting to see if I was joking. "Well?" I asked, feeling suddenly anxious. "Hell yea!" he pumped an arm in the air, and ran off to tell probably everyone. I clutched my book tighter to my chest, lord help whoever I end up falling for. I turned, and came face to face with Henry. My face if possible, became redder than before. I made a small noise, and he looked angry. "I heard you're a good tutor?" he questioned, leaning against the locker. 

He towered over me, and I had to stare up at him. "Uh-y-yeah!" I answered, smiling awkwardly. "Cool, I need help in lit. You free around seven pm on Wednesday's?" he said it more as a statement than as a question. I nodded, and brushed past him. Lightly touching his arm, and scurried off before he could question me. I turned the corner and pressed my back against the wall, my heart was pounding. 

I wanted to smack myself in the face, what had I gotten myself into?! I'd have to act calm and collected in these meetings, I couldn't let him know of the crush. Otherwise, I'd end up like poor Beverly Marsh, I took time to talk to her everyday. Just in case she had depressed thoughts, which pained me to my core. I was brought out of my thoughts by an eager Stacy, "What'd he say??!" she questioned loudly. Shaking my arm, and giggling. 

"Hell yea!" I mimicked his arm pump, and she burst out laughing. "Seriously?" she questioned again, once catching her breath. "Told you, dorky." I agreed, as she chatted my head off about what their kids would look like, which I grimaced. I didn't want kids, or at least not for 20 more years. 

My mind again wondered to the mullet headed boy, and I bit my lip. I could always move away, maybe get a degree as a teacher. I shook my head, I would probably end up being home sick. Get back here, and be jealous when Henry married some whore. I felt my ears get hot even just thinking about someone else with him, I had barely been able to contain my jealously with Greta. 

Henry had dated her as a joke, and well it lasted months. I had thought it was real but I must've been naive, because everyone knew it was some bet he had with Patrick. I had felt so horrible for the girl, I even brought her a care package to her home. I think maybe that's why she didn't bully me, I was secretly a friend. I didn't like that she bullied others but, I understood that she was in pain and still humiliated. High school was like a war zone, you had to hide to get away from it. 

The bell rang, and I prepared myself. I didn't think I'd be able to focus knowing that I would get to tutor Henry tomorrow, especially alone. A passing thought of his lips against mine sent shivers down my spine, as a virgin any intimacy made me have butterflies. I grinned to myself, and made my way to class.


	2. The Bower's Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You survived a Tuesday and now it's Wednesday. Which means it's time to tutor Henry, how will that go? And why is the Bower Gang suddenly so interested?

My fork clanged against my plate as I passed the breakfast dish to my mom. "Oh, by the way, I'm tutoring another kid after school." I didn't mention who, just in case she heard about him. She whistled softly, shaking her head. "You get your kindness from your father, sometimes i wonder if he birthed you instead of me." she joked, kissing me lightly on the head. "You're sweet too mom, just more realistic." I encouraged her, and she winked at me. My parents were probably the quirkiest people you'd meet, even if they wouldn't admit it. 

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and waved by to my dad. I walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the nice weather. Summer was almost here, my favorite time of the year. Cool lakes, and barbecues were waiting just around the corner. I sighed happily, twirling my light locks between my fingers. I loved my hair, made me feel like some surfer babe. Even though, you couldn't really surf in Maine. That was besides the point, anyways. 

I totally hadn't chose to wear a dress for this tutoring session, or be sure to bring my perfume with me. Not that I stunk on regular days but, I'd prefer to smell extra fresh. The point because, I didn't want them to spread rumors of me smelling, right? I shook my head, I was so far in denial that I couldn't fool anyone. Except, maybe Henry he didn't seem to notice me that often. Only when he needed tutoring, I thought to myself. 

To my surprise, the Bower's gang was relaxing outside. By relaxing I mean tormenting poor little kids, and I had to look away. I couldn't stand to watch them do that, especially if it were Patrick. He was acting alone, the others closer to the door. Vic looking disinterested, Belch trying to hit up with some freshman, and Henry wasn't found. It was strange usually the group wasn't far behind Henry, and followed him like some lost puppies. 

I must've stared too long, Patrick's eyes flicked to me. He grinned, pushing the kid away and approaching. I felt myself freeze, he was the psycho of the group. Never stopping, and only quitting before he damn near kills someone. "Hey sweetheart, like what you see?" he questioned, getting into my person space. He twisted my hair between his fingers, like I had done before that. I just blinked, "No, sorry for staring. Not polite I know, was just trying to see why everyone was outside. If you'll excuse me." I walked away calmly, he wouldn't chase me if he didn't think I was afraid right? 

He whistled from behind me, "You're so innocent, wouldn't mind dirtying you up." he purred. I felt my face heat up, and I opened the door quickly. I was grossed out, I didn't see how he attracted women acting like a complete fool. Stacy would probably say that if she knew who I crushed on, it was a secret I didn't even share with her. I scanned the crowd, Stacy usually greeted me at the door. Then I saw her, pressed against the locker with Richie. They were kissing, I gagged. 

"Really Stacy?" I chided, approaching them. She grinned, her lips swollen. Richie's glasses were crooked, and he had a stupid grin on his face. A small groan beside him showed Eddie, who looked disgusting. "Come on, Richie. Bill needs to talk to us." he began dragging the kid away, "Until we meet again, mi amor!" he called. She giggled, waving. I rolled my eyes, "So gross." I chided. "You'd understand if you got a boyfriend." it was my turn to groan, I shook my head. 

"I told you, I'm just shy." I looked away, cheeks burning. "Well, I'm setting you up. I met this kid named Link, he's a jock. You'll love him. Double date Friday." she declared, and I felt my heart sink. "Stacy, you didn't." I was petrified, "Don't give me that look, he asked me. I just happen to make it a double date." she shrugged. A guy actually liked me? That could be a relief, and a way to try and get over Henry. 

-7 P.M.- 

I had packed a few snacks in my backpack, counting on the fact Henry would take longer than usual to teach. He wasn't stupid but, I know that he hadn't been paying attention. I lugged my backpack to the library, hoping that's where he wanted to study. He hadn't given me clear instructions, I wondered around and found him at the back. It was a hidden table, it had many carvings in it. Some racial slurs were thrown in there, I put it in the back of mind to tell someone. Racism was disgusting, and not needed. 

Henry raised his eyes, meeting mine. My breath caught in my throat, they were soft inside. I sat across from him, and let the backpack sit on the ground. He raised his eyebrow at me, "Too afraid to sit by me?" he questioned. I felt my cheeks heat up, "N-No, just thought I wouldn't invade your personal space." I provided, he shrugged. I pulled out the literature book, plopping it open. "Alright, so where are your weak points?" I questioned, looking at him expectantly. 

"I can't understand poetry. The differences and everything, that big poetry slam at the end of the year, might make me fail again." he laughs almost nervously. I began pointing out metaphors, and similes, to my surprise he's nodding. He begins to point them out himself, leaning in close. I feel my heart racing, he was dangerously close. I could smell his cologne, and it was lovely. 

I pull out a bag of Cheetos,and munched on them quietly. I offered some and he began eating some, but quits after a couple. I wish I knew his secret, once I start eating them it's hard to stop. I absentmindedly licked the dust off my fingers, as I'm sucking a digit in my mouth, I make eye contact with Henry. I feel my cheeks heat up, and he licks his lips. I remove it, and clear my throat. "Uh, I think that's enough for today. We'll start working on that project next week." I grabbed my backpack, ready to get out of there. 

"Hey, wait." he interrupts, I look up confused. My expression probably explained as a deer in headlights, "Would you want to hang out?" his eyes seem so vulnerable. It was no secret that Henry's dad was mean to him, and I could tell he didn't want to go home. I nodded, and plopped back down. He smiled, thankful. He was different without his friends, and it made me like him more. 

Without our knowledge, hours had passed. Before I knew it, it was 10 p.m. the street lights were on, and the library was closing. We trotted out the front door, grins still on our face. He had shared a lot with me, things I would've never known. I in the moment shared secrets with him, ones that only Stacy knew. I felt stupid now, thinking about how I said things I shouldn't have but I didn't care. The way Henry was smiling at me, had my knees weak. 

"Hey, thanks for spending time with me. It was nice to be away from the boy's for a while." he scratched the back of his head, and I couldn't help but laugh. I had the strong urge to hug him, so I reached forward and buried my face in his chest. He seemed surprised at first, and hesitated before wrapping his arms around me. "If you ever need someone to talk to, just let me know. I'm down to talk to you whenever!" I said sweetly, and he nodded. Still seeming shocked that I hugged him, Belch's car pulled up. 

I made myself move my feet, which had seemed concreted to the ground. I quickly left before they saw me, I didn't need shit from their group. It would ruin the moment that Henry and I had, I couldn't get his heartbeat out of my mind. It had been racing too, which only meant, maybe that he liked me too? 

The idea made me giddy, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I arrived home, throwing my backpack to the side. "I'm home!" I called, noting my parents were in the den. They threw back goodnight's, and I made it to my bed. I stripped into my PJ's, they were silky and soft. My grandma had given them to me, and they were warm. I yawned wrapping the covers around my shoulders, today had been perfect. 

I awoke to a noise at my window, I rubbed my eyes. Half asleep, and cranky. My head felt like a giant bruise, usually meaning it was late. The clock read two in the morning, what had woken me? Another noise, and I realized it was coming from my window. I squinted in the dark, and saw a pair of eyes. I suppressed a scream, and realized it was Henry. I pulled my window open, and he tumbled in. His cheek was bruised, and his eyes were wild. 

"Henry?" I whispered quietly, covering myself up. I wasn't wearing a bra, and I was suddenly very aware. "I didn't have anywhere else to go." he mumbled out, and I felt pain in my chest. I hated that he had a hard life, and he knew how sensitive I was to things like this. I sighed, and sat criss cross on my bed. "Tell me all about it." I yawned, and he sat next to me, head bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to warm up to this couple pairing more and more! Can't wait to see where this goes.
> 
> Happy reading!   
> ~DS


	3. Innocence is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry opens up to you, and you can't believe the kind of horrors he lives through.  
> Maybe, you can help?

Henry didn't move for a long time, and my neck began to ache from looking at him. I rubbed it absentmindedly, grumbling about being an 80 year old secretly. I felt the awkward tension in the air, it almost gagged me. I cleared my throat, "Do you want to tell me, anything?" I ventured. He had been so fragile coming in and now it was as if he had been here as a dare. I again covered myself up, just in case he decided to do something funny. He sniffled, bringing me back to his attention. Henry Bower's knew how to cry? I mentally smacked myself, I was never cruel. 

"I just wanted to try and shoot his new gun, y'know? It's exciting having that much power. Well-" he wiped his nose, and looked at me. "My dad saw us, he shot at my feet. Then, once I got home again, he beat the shit out of me for breathing." his voice was hoarse, he must've been yelling. "I tried to fight back but, he's stronger than me." he shrugged his shoulders, and I could tell he wasn't telling me all of the truth. I sighed, rubbing his shoulder. He flinched but then relaxed, "I don't mean to like bother you or anything but, it's just no one has ever been this nice." he shrugged once more, leaning into my touch.

My cheeks flamed red once more, and I had a sneaking suspicion this could be a joke. It could be a setup, and I'd be the next laughing stock of the high school. Not that people would believe Henry over me, I was almost everyone's favorite smart girl. Or, I'd hope so if rumors flew about me. "Well, I'd say you could stay with me but, my parents would flip." I explained babbling, he started to stand up. "However, we can sit for a while until you feel better?" I said it more of a question, almost like coaxing an injured animal out.

He nodded, and sat back down. His back flopped against my bed, and knocked off my pillows. I didn't complain, bending over and picking them up. I stood back up, and realized Henry's eyes were still on me. "Why does someone as innocent, and sweet as you, see in a guy like me?" he questioned out loud, propping himself up on his elbows. I paused, genuinely thinking it over. "-I mean you're nice to everyone. Even freaks like the Loser's." he continued, almost like he was embarrassed of the fact he outed himself. 

I shrugged, placing the pillows back on the headboard. "I've always been like that, I believe there's good in everyone." I grinned at him, and he couldn't help smiling back. It went on like that for an hour, Henry opened up and began telling me how he was treated. His dad sometimes tiring of hitting his face, and would begin kicking him. There were so many troubling things he said that, it was best left unsaid. I shivered, and thanked the heavens for the parents I had. 

"My life isn't as great either." I agreed, it may look perfect on the outside. However, I had an alcoholic dad who when just the right amount of drunk, would try to beat me. I shook the memory from my mind, he had beat me good when I was six and broke down. Apologizing the whole way to the hospital, promising to never hit the bottle again. "That's some heavy stuff." Henry commented, I hadn't realized that I said it out loud. I shrugged, not even Stacy knew that little bit about me, and I suddenly felt guilty. 

Henry stretched, and made his way out the window. "Stay square." he called, and I knew that was his way of saying thanks. I rolled my eyes, shutting and re-locking the window. I finally snuggled back into the covers, and drifted back to sleep. My dreams consisting of swimming, and never breaking the surface. 

-Morning- 

I awoke to my body aching, apparently staying up late wasn't in my DNA. My bones popped, and I realized it was only another day until the weekend. I wondered what I'd do, maybe Stacy would dig going swimming? I shucked my cover off the bed and stripped, I looked over my closet carefully. I didn't have a lot of summer clothes out yet, until I spotted a pinafore jumper dress. I slid on a white band tee shirt, Metallica printed on the front. Next, came the black jumper dress and it slid on. I felt extremely feminine, and threw on ballerina shoes. 

I admired myself in the mirror, actually feeling beautiful for once. I slung on my backpack, and made my way out the door. My parents yelling after me but, I was already gone. I was in such a good mood from seeing Henry last night, that nothing could ruin my day. As if karma was sending a personal bad message, I smacked into Patrick. His eyes narrowed, and then lit up when he saw it was me. 

"Well, if it isn't Miss Innocent." he cooed, leaning against the tree. I gulped, everyone knew Patrick dissected animals in his spare time. Everyone knew he was psycho, and even I didn't try to go near him. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked, mocking me. I backed away, and looked for cars. I'd make myself across traffic, and not have to worry about him. He snatched my wrist as I tried to cross, jerking me back onto the pavement. I yelped, looking at him. 

"You tryin' to run from me sweet baby?" he asked, looking me up and down. I tried to jerk my wrist away, and an angry expression crossed his face. "It's not nice to try and run." he growled, and twisted my wrist upside down. I squealed trying to get him to twist it back but, he was stronger than me. My pained cries seeming to bring pleasure to him, his pupils were dilated. "Let go, please." I pleaded, this seemed to only egg him on more. His fingers bit down into my flesh, I could feel the bruise coming on. 

"Patrick, what the hell?" Belch's voice made his head snap, Henry's head was poked out the window. Staring in displeasure at the sight, "Let go!" I cried once and slung my hand. He lost his grip, and I rubbed the area. It ached, the bruise there and black. "Hey, wait." Henry called, and I stamped away. If this was the kind of friends Henry had, I didn't want any part of it. Tears stung my eyes, my pride hurt that he hadn't defended me. "Don't wander too far, sugar lips!" Patrick called, cackling as I walked faster. 

At school, Henry kept trying to catch my gaze. I ignored him, following Stacy around like a lost puppy. "You there?" Stacy snapped her fingers in my face, I blinked coming back. "Sorry." I mumbled, ducking my head. "You're never this quiet, what happened?" she questioned, looking over my face. Richie was being nosy, trying to look over her head. I shoved the bracelets up, and showed her the bruises. 

Her face scowled, and she whipped her head around. "Who did this?" she growled, looking deadly. "No one, i-it's fine. Just hurts is all." I looked away again, not wanting to seem weak. "You're so hot when you're angry, babe." Richie teased, and Stacy hit him in the chest. "T-That seems s-serious. I-I'll take y-you to the n-nurse if y-you'd like?" Bill offered, I hadn't even seen him in the group, he was always quiet. Or, he had been quite quiet since his brother's disappearance. 

I felt my demeanor soften as he examined, it his fingers gliding over my skin gently. I felt butterflies, and I also felt a pair of eyes on us. I ignored it, and nodded following him there. He chatted softly to me, avoiding my eyes. We made it to the nurse's office, and he stood outside the door. "Thanks, Bill." I was being honest, it was nice for someone to care about my well being. He smiled up at me, his blue eyes piercing. If only he wasn't a year younger, I didn't usually go for younger guys. 

"N-No p-problem, see y-you." he called, making his way back to whatever class he had. I sighed, and made myself into the nurse's room. She smiled as I entered, "Hi, sweetheart!" she called suffocating me in a hug. I had been a klutz so I was in here often when I was younger, and she was like a grandma to me. "What can I help you with?" she asked, looking me over. I held out my wrist, and she flicked her eyes to mine. 

"How did this happen?"she questioned, taking an ice pack out of the freezer. The finger markings were obvious, and I really didn't want a call to my parents. "Stacy was skipping with me, ran into a pole." I rolled my eyes, sounding even convincing to myself. She laughed, taking the bait, I sighed out in relief. "That girls is a spazz huh?" I laughed back, and nodded. I felt slightly better as she talked away, almost as if it hadn't happened at all. 

"Well darling, that's all I can do for you. Stay safe." she scribbled a pass, and handled it off. Winking as I left, I felt relief bubble in my chest. I just had to survive the rest of the day, and I'd be in the clear. Which meant being away from Henry, and his pathetic gang. I shivered, if I hadn't already dug my own hole. 

-End of Day- 

The last bell rang, and I felt giddy. One more day, and then the weekend had endless possibilities. I met up with Stacy, who had Richie in tow. They were in the cupcake stage, and it was by far sickening. Eddie caught up soon after, bickering with Richie. The foul mouthed boy always finding ways to make the poor kid's mysophobia show up. I shook my head, I didn't miss a friendship like that. Our little group exited outside, the heat taking all of our breaths away. 

Stanley, and Bill waited by the trash can, waving us over as soon as we spotted them. "Hey guys." I greeted, my shy personality kicking in. Bill smiled, and Stanley kind of just looked off in the distance squinting. "H-How's your wrist?" Bill asked, eyeing the already yellowing bruise. "Doing pretty good, nothing an ice pack can't fix." I joked, rubbing the sore area. I brushed Bill's shoulder as I stood with him, and he looked up shyly behind his lashes. 

Suddenly, I was ripped away from the group. I blinked staring back at them, and glancing at who was holding onto my shoulder. A fuming Henry drug me, "H-Hey!" Bill yelled in complaint. Henry ignored him and dragged me around the corner, Stacy would be here soon if he didn't hurry up with what he wanted. "What the heck?" I argued, pulling out of his grasp. He huddled me against the wall, his fist next to my head. 

"What in the fuck, do you think you're doing?" he scolded, eyebrows knitted into an angry line. I gave him a questioning look, irritated with the boy. "I shouldn't even talk to you." I snide back, feeling instantly guilty with the harshness. He growled combing his fingers through his hair, and his eyes had softened some. "I can't control what Patrick does but, I can tell him to leave you alone." he shrugged. The explanation was half-assed, like he didn't care whether or not his friends beat me up. 

"Is this really the reason you drug me away?" I asked quietly, crossing my arms. He licked his lips, a slight pink filling his cheeks. "Why are you suddenly interested in stutter baby?" he scolded, the mean nickname still prominent. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help that his jealousy made my heart skip a beat. However, it wasn't any of his business who I was friends with. I shrugged my shoulders, "At least he takes care of me, doesn't let people walk all over me." I gestured with my hands. 

He opened his mouth to speak but, I was done with his words. I moved passed him, and not too far behind was Stacy ready to turn the corner. She went to grab me, to get me to explain. I raised my hands up, and walked away. I needed to be alone, too much going on in one day. I wasn't sure really why I was so upset, or for the reason of these new emotions coming along. I stomped the whole way, contemplating on running away to Alaska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon, I am so so sorry for getting this out late. Since it being towards the holidays, work has been slammed! 
> 
> Thanks for understanding, and reading!
> 
> ~DS


	4. Forgiveness is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop thinking about Henry. Bill confesses he has a crush on Beverly. 
> 
> Trying to help him, slightly back fires.

I was fuming with everyone, I was so angry that they think just because I'm kind they can take advantage of me. I sighed frustrated, and scribbled out the portrait I had drawn. Even though I hated his guts right now, I couldn't help but think of him. His lips, his smell, his smirk, I shivered. I was overly attracted to him, to someone who didn't even care. My eyes stung, I was such a damn cry baby. "Baby we're leaving." my mom called through the door, she had seen me fuming once I got home and decided to let me stay home again. 

I could tell it was worrying her since I never missed school, unless I was sick of course. A knock on the door surprised me, I sat up in bed listening. It came a little louder this time, I hopped out off and slipped on my house shoes. I peaked my head around the staircase, and saw Bill waving his hand through the back door. I unlocked it and stepped out, "Hey, what's up?" I grinned my face flushing. My PJ's definitively wasn't the best option to go by. "Can I-I ask f-for a favor?" he stuttered out, and I felt my heart skip. Thoughts running wild, and I nodded biting my lip once again. 

"Do y-you know what B-Beverly likes?" he looked away, embarrassed. I forced a grin, and shook my head. "I bet if you drew her a picture, she'd like it a lot." I rocked on my feet, ignoring the feeling of disappointment. Of course he liked Beverly, he was just being nice. "I-I can't draw v-very well." he admitted, "It's okay, I can teach you some basics. It doesn't have to be perfect." I invited him in, shutting the door behind me. 

After a while, Bill began to catch on. He could draw a perfect head and nose, once he conquered that I knew he could defeat anything. "T-Thanks!" he called, rushing out with the notebook. I waved goodbye, and shut the door. I wish I was that girl that people saw and just wanted to be with, or noticed in any kind of special way. My front door flew open, and my mouth dropped open in surprise. I blinked, standing in place. Henry's face was beat red, and his eyebrows were stretched so close together I thought they'd snap. 

"You're really fucking pushing my buttons." Henry growled, backing me up against the couch. I was speechless, and I wasn't for sure what he was talking about. "You like being a slut? Letting him in here? While you're still in your god forsaken pajamas?!" he shouted, his face was close to mine. I could smell the menthol cigarettes on his lips, and I licked my lips and looked back up at him. "He wasn't-" I started but he shut me up with his mouth against mine, and I hated to say I leaned into it. 

It tasted like soda, and the bitter taste of nicotine. My heart raced as he grabbed my face with his hands, and let his tongue snake into my mouth. My body was on fire, I had never been kissed until now. We parted, his forehead against mine, "You drive me crazy princess." he cooed, and pressed his fingers under my shirt and squeezed on my breasts. I gasped as the rough pads graced against my nipples, "You ever been touched like this?" he grinned. I shook my head, my sanity far away from me. Everything was brighter, and it was as if I was seeing the world for the first time. 

"Good, I'm the only one who gets to see you like this." he growled, and pushed me against the couch. I fell back my upper shoulders hitting the cushions but my hips were positioned on the arm. I was confused, and then he dropped my pants. I couldn't speak, I couldn't make a noise. What was he going to do? He didn't leave time for me to figure it out, he glided a finger against my clit. It sent a warmth to my stomach, and I groaned. My hips bucked out of my control, and Henry seemed delighted. 

He bent down, his head disappearing from view. "What are you-?" I complained enjoying watching his facial expression, and I wondered if he was a virgin too. Then his tongue was on me, my head fell back. I groaned out, my hips stuttering against him. His tongue did circles around my bud, and then slithering down to my hole. He licked inside and I couldn't help the throbbing that took over. "God, baby you're so wet for me." he groaned, moving to touch himself through his pants. 

I groaned as the statement made my stomach flop, then I winced as he slid a finger in. "You're so tight." he appraised, slowly moving the finger around inside. No wonder everyone was so into sex, this was as if I was flying. A ton of feelings flew through my mind, his tongue was back on my clit. He pivoted faster in and out, and his tongue was causing my moans to get louder. I covered my mouth, I yelped as he bit the inside of my thigh. "I want to hear you." he warned, and I nodded. 

He went back to work, and suddenly he hit something inside me that made my eyes flash white. "Oooh, look what I found." he teased, he then began hitting it every time. I whined, sitting up and grabbing onto his hair. Then, suddenly a feeling was building up, I clenched around the finger and his eyes darkly flicked up to mine. "Cum for me." he demanded, pushing down on the spot. My toes curled, and my vision went out. I sighed, relaxing back down. Everything felt new, my body was lax. 

I almost drunkingly smiled up at the man, he pulled my pants up. He reached down and lifted me up, and I was limp. He kissed my forehead, and I felt myself mumble "I'm still mad at you.". He laughed, and shook his head. "Shut up." he nipped at my lip, and then he became serious. "You're mine now." he stated, and I nodded reluctantly. I couldn't really reason with anyone at the moment, my mind still hadn't returned. He kissed me one last time, and practically skipped out of the house. I sat feeling more content, and relaxed than ever before. 

Then I realized, today was Friday. I was suppose to go on a date with the Link guy with Stacy, and Richie. Fuck me. 

-After School- 

"Stacy, I don't want to go." I whined, she had stormed my house when I wasn't picking up the house phone. My mom had let her in, and shrugged at my betrayed expression. She had been practically begging me to go out on a date, and Stacy had blabbed. I huffed as she ignored me, she threw a dress at me. It was one of the newer ones I had gotten, coming further up the knee than any of them. "Really? This one?" I complained, and she shushed me. "You promised, so at least go on the date." Stacy pouted, and I couldn't say no to her. I sighed, slipping it on. I was surprised in the mirror, I looked older. My curves filling out the dress, and I felt beautiful. 

"Woah, girlie." she whistled, I rolled my eyes. Henry would kill me, he would genuinely let Patrick kill me. "If I bail half way through don't blame me." I warned, and she nodded. There was no getting out of situations once Stacy put you in them, it's what she was notorious for at school. Richie had been dealt that hand when he was forced to go meet her parents, and have dinner with them. They had asked him embarrassing questions, and even gave him the safe sex talk. 

"Do you and Richie, y'know?" I questioned, my face warming up remembering Henry. I crossed my ankles, the feeling coming back. She seemed to think, "Nah, I want to wait with him. We're only so young." she winked, and I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. "Link's not a pervert right?" I questioned, Henry would kill him and then me. She shook her head, "Nah, he comes from a super religious family I believe." she finally finished her makeup, and she looked hot as usual. She adjusted her boobs, and smacked her lips. "Let's hit it!" she fist pumped, and all but dragged me down the stairs. 

Link turned out to be a charmer, and it didn't help he was attractive. His startling honey brown eyes captivating me, however Henry was still on my mind. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to where he could be, and what his gang did on the weekends. "Damn, get your mind here." Richie snapped his fingers, snickering when I jumped. I sighed, I was sitting on the edge of the bench. We had wondered over to the park after pizza and ice cream. Richie, and Stacy had argued because Richie had wanted to go to the arcade. Stacy didn't see the arcade was a date, and they compromised with the park. Link had been trying to put his arms around me all night, and I couldn't help the unattractive feeling I had towards him. 

He tried once more, and I was officially annoyed. Boy couldn't take a hint, and I wasn't here for it. I stood, dusting off my dress. "Hey Stacy, I'm gonna head home." she nodded, lips deep in Richie. I rolled my eyes, I awkwardly hugged Link goodbye. Dodging the kiss he was trying to plant on me, and I felt myself recoil. He stared at me, a look in his eyes I couldn't tell. I crossed my arms, it was colder at night and I wish I had brought my jacket.

I reached the sidewalk, right outside of the park. I rubbed my arms, looking around for the nearest sign of which way would be quicker. I sighed, I really wish I hadn't came out, and I really wish I was with Henry. I hustled across the streets, Derry had some crazy drivers. Ones that should've never gotten their licenses, let alone be behind the steering wheel of a moving car. The sun was down but, there were still couples strung about. Some old, some young, and I couldn't help but love Derry deep deep down. The small town life was hard to get away from, and barely anyone got out of it. Although, most of the Loser's club vowed they'd get out. Especially Stanley, he didn't seem to get along with anyone but Eddie. Probably because they both acted the same, and were smart asses. 

I smiled, shaking my heads, I was glad Stacy had let them meet me. It was nice having people who didn't expect me to be nice all the time, even Richie teaching me new forms of curse words. I heard a cry out, and I glanced across the way. Belch's car sat near an alley, and the yelp came from there. I walked down the sidewalk still, but craned my next to see what was happening across the way. I stared, unable to process what I was seeing. 

Henry had some unknown female pressed against the alleyway, his lips on hers. The Bower's gang stood around him, cheering him on. I felt my face flush, I had just forgiven him. I didn't know why I kept trusting him, and I don't know what I was seeing. Patrick's eyes met mine from across the way, and a grin hit his lips. I turned, and hustled across the street again. The light about to turn green, I heard him yell at Henry. No doubt they were making fun of me, and I just felt broken.

I felt nothing, and I couldn't help but kick myself. I had let him in, I hadn't even given him a full two days to be mad at. I must've been a joke, just like everyone else. I'd be the talk of the school the next day, and I couldn't help but feel heart broken. Young love sucked, I wish I hadn't crushed on him for so many years. I don't know why I attracted such a gross man. I looked away when a car screeched next to me, I waited at the next light. 

"Come on, get in." Henry pleaded, and I ignored him. I looked on, pretending as if he wasn't existing, if only. "Just get in the damn car." he growled, frustration all over his face. I turned, tears shining in my eyes. He stared back, and opened the door. He pushed me in, locking the door so I couldn't get out. He sped away, and I placed my forehead against the window, and I saw a red balloon. I must've been dreaming, it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter I had wrote for this story never got publishes so I wholeheartedly apologize to those who have waited!   
> I'll make it up with two new chapters! 
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


	5. A Cry For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry betrayed you..again.   
> Surprise.  
> However, is it more Patrick's fault?

I sighed staring out the window, I was lost. I didn't particularly feel angry with Henry, we weren't dating. The only stipulation that we were something was the fact he had cornered me, and told me I was his. Maybe, he meant as a fuck buddy. Nothing more than someone to use and abuse until someone new came around. Like the girl in the alleyway, the one he had been locking lips with. We came to a stop, we were near his house but, I knew that he would never take me there in fear of his dad. I stayed silent, my knuckles white trying to covering my shivering up. I was about to lose my mind, it was as if I was in a bad love show. The kind that get made fun of, where the damsel always takes back the one who hurt her. 

He lit a cigarette, and once he took a couple drags I could feel his eyes on me. "That wasn't my fault, it was Patrick's." Henry started, and I wanted to roll my eyes so hard they'd come out of my skull. I remained quiet my body leaning towards the window, trying to calm myself. "That girl, is nothing compared to you. I was pushed into her, and we kissed. I pulled away about two seconds after you ran off, I was going to rip Patrick's dick off." he scowled, the flame lighting up his face. 

I wanted nothing more than to reach out, and touch his face. To feel the creases there, and to smooth out the lines that outlined his face. I squeezed my hands together, and chose to look away. Silence was bestowed upon us, and I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say either, maybe let him get to take my virginity? I scoffed at the idea, especially not now. I was out of the spell he had me under, and now I was just done with the whole situation. I could only imagine how that girl had felt when he played her, how she must've invested so much time into him. 

"I...I think I'm done Henry. I don't know what this could've been but, I'm not going to wait around for you to act your age." I finally whispered out, I opened the vehicle and he didn't stop me. I covered my arms, and began walking away. "If you love me, you'll turn around and give me one more chance." I stopped, and after a few seconds I walked away. 

The walk home was bitter, as if I was alone once again. The world seemed to stop turning, and I couldn't help but see myself as pathetic. I was 16 and helplessly in love, the kind of things parents made fun of kids for. I ran my hand through my hair, feeling doubt clouding my mind. I hated always wearing a smile on my face, I hated pretending like I was always happy. I just wanted to be wild, to live life to the fullest before I had to settle down at a job I hated. To marry someone I was barely attracted to, and have some kids only for them to face the same difficulties. I worried my lip, until I can taste metallic blood. 

-Monday-

I stared at myself in the mirror, the true me. The me that had been begging to come out since I as 14, I straightened my shirt once more. I was adorned in a sleeveless black t-shirt, it had the Offspring's logo on the front. My favorite punk band of the 80's, and my black jeans had holes in the knees. I debated on boots, and decided on my army boots. The whole outfit just leaked rebellious, and I smiled at the reflection. I finally felt like I wasn't trying to be someone I wasn't, someone who everyone could walk all over. 

When I came down the stairs, my dad stared mouth open. His newspaper shuttered as he sat it down, and my mom smiled. I was afraid they'd tell me to change, that it wasn't appropriate for a student in the honors program. "See, now I told you, you shouldn't have listened to all that punk music." my dad winked at me, and my mom laughed. I sighed in relief usually parents would tear into their kid when experimenting with looks, and it seemed I was lucky. I kissed my dad's forehead, and squeezed my mom before practically breaking the front door to get to school. 

I arrived at the front doors, and I would lie if the looks I got didn't make my heart sink and my cheeks heat up. I could feel Henry staring at me, and I wanted nothing more than to show him, what he was missing out on by treating me like I was a side piece. I confidently walked past the group, Patrick whistled, and opened the door for me. I know it wasn't a courtesy thing, it was so he could look at my butt as I walked through. I made it a point to turn and wink at the psychotic teen, and I see Henry shift to look away. 

I grinned, and found Stacy pouting behind Richie. He was paying attention to the group, and I couldn't help but notice Beverly was holding hands with Bill. I secretly grinned to myself, the picture must've worked for him. I realized I was craving for attention so much that I had mistaken his kindness for him flirting with me. Stacy turned and did a double take, a grin spread across her face. "My, my,my it seems you're finally over being a cupcake." I rolled my eyes. Stacy knew how I was by myself, and she had berated me for years just to be me. 

Richie turned around, and pushed his glassed back up. "Damn girl." he received a smack from Stacy. He grinned, he loved how jealous she got, and loved when it ended with a kiss. "How were things with Link?" she asked, and I felt my vibe alter slightly. I shrugged, and she knew that was code for he was gross. "You disappeared last night, and I heard the Bower's gang talking about your dress." Stacy looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and I couldn't hide the sting. "I confronted Henry, and I've decided I deserve better." a fucking lie, but I smiled and she took it. "Right on." she grinned, bumping my shoulder. "Let's conquer this day together yeah?" she yelled, and I laughed as I was dragged away. 

At lunch, it had spread fast that I was now one of the hottest girls in school. I felt uncomfortable with the idea, and I wasn't sure if people were only saying that because Stacy had blabbed I was a virgin. Which apparently was rare, even though the oldest in our grade was 17. I shivered, how gross was that. My mind flashed back to Henry's tongue, and I shivered maybe not so gross after all. I had three guys ask to take me on a date, and I felt flattered but suffocated. I might have wanted this kind of attention before but now, I knew how Stacy had felt when her boobs came in early. 

I needed fresh air, I escaped shortly out the back doors. I sat on the concrete steps, and looked out at the football field. Funny how a town so small could have a football team, not that anyone really played against Derry. I breathed in, and turned to get back inside. Shit, they were locked and I felt panic set in. I'd have to run to get back in time, I ran to the front entrance. I cursed myself, I ran up the steps and the door was propped open. "Thank God." I mumbled, "I've never been called that before." a voice commented coming in front of the door. I stepped back, Patrick Hockstetter himself. He grinned, looking over my figure. 

I had the strong urge to cover up, feeling violated just by his eyes. "Now, princess did you dress up just for me?" he questioned, his eyebrows waggling. I rolled my eyes, and pushed past him. "Fiesty, I like it." he waggled his tongue at me, and I sped off. His laughs echoing off the walls, and I felt as if I had just had put the last nail in my coffin. 

 

-After school-

I hustled out of the school before the Bower's Gang, I decided to detour and go the opposite way to home. Cutting through the woods that were right in my backyard would be the best route, I looked around to make sure no one saw and I ran. Once I was a safe distance, I walked safely towards home. The trees swayed around me, the leaves upside down. It was going to rain soon, and I smiled. I loved rain, it was so calming. The smell, even just relaxed me to my core. 

I felt something hard hit me over my head, I felt down with sickening crunch. I gurgled, my eyes twitching as tears automatically coming to my eyes. A balloon hovered over top of me, and I swore I saw a clown hovering over me. It was laughing, and then I blinked. Patrick stared down at me, and my forehead stung. I tried to scoot back, but my brain wasn't registering. "Y'know, I thought you were just fucking with me, with this whole Henry thing. And then when I saw him sneak in your window, I was like damn. And now, I'm just pissed." he stood over me, his lanky body covering mine with his shadow. 

My lower lip trembled, and I felt the tears leak down my face. He reached down, and I flinched. He rubbed the tear into his mouth, and grinned. "You look so pretty when you're sad." he purred, reaching out to move my hair from my face. I slapped his hand away, and he looked back at me. His eyes full of what I could only describe as fire. The intensity could burn me alive, and I would be consumed. 

"Listen, you fucking bitch." you yelled, jumped on top of me. I kicked out, and he pressed my hands together. "Stop, stop, stop!" I cried out, I couldn't breath. He was right on my chest, and my vision was already spotty. He retrieved his knife, and spun it out. He pressed it against my throat, I choked on my saliva. Looking up at him, the blood leaking into my eyes. It burned and the taste of metallic making me sick, making me want to purge. "I'm gonna carve you up real good. Maybe dissect you, see how you work." he growled, and I whimpered out, kicking my feet against the leaves. Dirt clumping under me, and I realized that I was going to die. 

He really was going to kill me, he was going to murder me in the woods. My mom would be so disappointed to know that I fought, and I still wasn't strong enough. When they told me that a guy could take me on, I laughed. Now, that I wasn't able to fight back, I wanted to apologize to my dad. Apologize for not listening to him warn me away from boys, or warn me away from those damn eyes that trapped in me into tutoring them in the first place. I wanted to damn everyone, I wanted to kiss Henry one last time, I wanted to say goodbye to Stacy. I wanted to live, and I wanted nothing more than to see my own wedding. 

A grunt above me, and Patrick grabbed me by my hair and dragged me backwards. I kicked out, grabbing at his wrist, I screamed and he pressed the blade back against my throat. It bit into me, and the blood sprinkled down my throat. "Scream, and I'll slit your throat like a pig." he growled, all humanity he had left gone. The rumors were right, he would be a killer. The dead fly collection, wasn't a joke. 

It seemed like hours had passed, Patrick had beaten me. My lip was busted, I can feel a bruise forming on my forehead. All I could taste was my blood, he had hit me and I had bit my tongue. The appendage throbbing at the thought of what had happened. Blood was dripping down my chin, and the rain had came. My hair was plastered against my forehead, and I remembered now why you shouldn't hang out with the wrong people. 

I bowed my head, and Patrick was breathless and seemed a bit bored. "I could just end it here, and leave you for the buzzard or whoever it is kidnapping everyone." he pressed the knife against his chin, his knuckles bruised and had my blood on them. Patrick saw something out of the corner of his eyes, and he grinned. "Let me go get this shit head, and I can torture you together. Or make you watch." and he was gone yelling after someone I hadn't seen. 

 

My wrists burned, he had tied them behind a tree. The rope had bitten into my wrists, and they were raw. Who knew he kept such necessities in the woods, saying he hung Mike's dog with them once. I had vomited then, the idea that someone could hurt a creature in that way. I couldn't deal with it, or the fact that this all was a nightmare. This was like the stories you read on the news, where women went missing and were found later on beaten to death. They'd escape and get captured, and that's what my life was right now. 

I'd get out of one situation, and thrown into another. I couldn't help but despise Henry, it was all his fault for liking me too. For making me feel wanted, especially when I was broken. A sound of crunching feet had me flinching, my head still bowed. "Don't hurt me anymore, I'm getting woozy here." I complained, my voice slurring. There was so much blood in my mouth, I tried to spit it out but it just stringed down my lips. 

I flinched as my chin was raised, and the hair was moved from my face. I looked up, one eye open. The blood was still leaking in my eye, and it was crusted now. I was met with Henry's eyes, and his face said it all. He was silent, his hands working fast on my restraints. He lifted me up, and I felt my head rush take over my vision. "Henry? Are you really here, or am I dying?" I asked, unsure of what was reality and what was fantasy. "I'm here, and you better not be fucking dying." he growled, looking around. "Patrick did this, didn't he?" he spit out, and I nodded to my best ability. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I promised tonight :) 
> 
> I promise I'll try to work on it more now that I have a three day holiday weekend! 
> 
> (Again if you have any requests, just shoot me a message!)   
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from an Anon on Tumblr:  
> "Can you do a story wherein the reader helps Henry through his abuse? Thank you!"   
> Written according to the style the anon requested <3  
> Hope you like it !  
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


End file.
